User blog:LitLiberation/iOMG Final Scene Synopsis (Unedited)
If memory serves, Dan said to "watch the final scene of iOMG VERY carefully" and we would be glad that we did. I do believe that i have taken Mr. Schneider's advice to the extreme over the course of this past month and here are the results of my dissection: I. Sam is confused and maybe even a little heartsick. She looks smaller and needier than she ever has before, crouched in a corner near a drinking fountain holding a water-bottle while thinking about what Carly said in the scene previous. The cap twisting illustrates her discomfort with both her new feelings and the fact that she has been found out. II. Enter Freddie. Sam's eyes flash both relief and nervousness before she comes back to herself: "Carly tell you to find me?" she says with a fake disinterest, seeming to know that his own concern would bring him to her weather or not he was instructed to do so. III. Freddie informs Sam that even though he is aware of the arguement that took place between she and Carly, he was not sent as a peacemaker- he wanted to find out things for himself. "GOOD!" is all Sam has to offer. She doesn't want to persue the issue any more. Without even trying, Freddie is showing Samantha why she is in love him and his continued prescence in front of her is hurting her more and more every second. Despite this, she doesn't want him to leave either. This is the paradox of unspoken love. IV. "But Carly is right." "UGGHHH!" Sam has every right to groan. As much as she loves her best friend, she doesn't want to hear her name mentioned by the object of her affections. Freddie assumes that Sam is just being prideful about her secret regarding Brad, and, back on solid ground, his confidence grows. V. "Groan all you want!" "I don't care what your App says about me being in love! I'm not in to Brad like that." Freddie actually snorts (believing that this is the Sam and Freddie Show once again, he is now free to challenge her on her BLATANT B.S.) "Every time me and Brad say we're going to go do something, YOU wanna come hang with us!" "And that means i'm in love with him?!?" "Well you hate ME!" VI. Freddie knows for a FACT that Sam doesn't hate him. They have been through too much together and done too many things for each other to get away with calling each other "friend in laws" via Carly. Freddie is simply saying that he CANNOT be the one that Sam is in love with because it simply isn't logical: her behavior has changed recently and Brad has been the only new variable in an otherwise unchanging 4 year equation. Fredward Benson prides himself on his logic and a change in Sam being caused by him is simply not logical. VII. "I never said i hate you" An obvious untruth and they both know it. The deeper meaning of this is lost in Freddie's self righteous rant that follows. Sam WANTS to call back the hurtful things she did in the past, but she knows she can't. When Freddie counters her with the most blatant (written) proof of her former feelings, Sam begins to feel like no good will come from any further conversation. VIII. "Just LLLEEAVE!!" Knowing that person you love can't even IMAGINE you loving them because of the things YOU YOURSELF have done has got to be a unimaginable pain. All Sam wants to do is to get Freddie out of there so she can be alone and maybe have a good cry. When he refuses to go, she resorts to violent threats. Amazingly, where he once would cower and run for cover, Freddie seems more confident than ever: he actually takes one swaggering step towards her and, sighing and looking into her eyes, begins his lesson on loving without fear. IX. "I know it's scary to put your feelings out there..." Sam is looking at Freddie with her heart in her eyes. 'He may not know how i feel, but he cares about me', she is thinking. 'He cares about me even after everything i put him through'. When he get to the part about taking a risk with love, something bigger than herself takes over and, pushing away the self doubt and future worry, Sam's small lips meet his. X. The kiss. Freddie thought he knew what 'surprise' was before his second kiss with Samantha Puckett, but he was wrong. For the first 4 seconds of their courtyard coupling, it was all Freddie could do to stay upright, such was his shock. Once he felt the need coming from Sam, however, he suspended his confusion and kissed her back. Sam NEEDED a moment that would last, because on a deep subconscious level, she knew that there would be a LOT of explaining needed after they came apart. Her long hair cascaded downward over her flushed face as she met his lips again and again (you do NOT simply hang off someone's lips for 12 seconds) and, although he was at a loss regarding what it all meant, he could FEEL the need in her and he cared enough about her to meet that need, leaning in to kiss her as she clutched at his shirt like a woman drowning. XI. The aftermath. Freddie and Sam pull apart, he in a state of TOTAL confusion, she with her heart once again in her eyes, shoulders tense, scanning his face for a reaction. "I..." he is about to say something very stupid, something along the lines of "I thought you liked Brad" or worse: "I thought you hated me". He knows whatever he says would make things very bad, so he leaves the single letter to hang in the air. Sam grasps that he is stuck dumb by what happened and gives up trying for an immediate reaction. She is sorry for the confused state she has put him in, and, recognizing that he needs time to think things through, apologizes with a bemused look on her face. Freddie, shaking his head as if waking from a dream, offers and wry smile and "it's cool". He glaces to the side with a look that says 'this is going to change EVERYTHING' =) Category:Blog posts